


Detention

by Vad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwalin is SHY, M/M, Modern AU, Nori can choose to dress how fuck he wants, clothes have no gender, ori is a tattle tail, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad
Summary: Due to refusing to abide dress code Nori is in detention for some reason always good boy Dwalin does so too, for the first time ever. Nothing much happens. But by the end of it one is happy. I'm not good with summery.





	

Now, Nori knew he was not an ace-pupil, that he would not get any metaphorical goldenstars on any teacher’s class list. He knew the first judgement anyone of any school authority would make of him when they saw his piercings, long hair and just within the dress code. The latter the reason he was starring on an empty chalkboard and a grumpy old man caring naught of him while scrolling on his phone. Nori’s own phone laying on the desk, messages increasingly buzzing in, enough to have the phone start edging towards the floor. It made him worried, of course it did, he was in no way popular enough for that many texts in such a short time (and that long) meaning this could only be something serious. Was Ori in trouble? Was Dori sick? Had there been an accident? Was someone dying? 

Hazel eyes darted between the loud ticking of seconds marching off and the ever-buzzing phone. Twice had his guard moved it from the edged with a smug smirk before returning to his own. Nori was practically rocking back and forth on the most uncomfortable small chair, pressing his stomach against the scribbled down schooldesk, pulling and straightening the skirt. The reason he had gotten detention in the first place. Apparently the last professor had not agreed with his style today, eventhough the garment itself was well within the limits for anyone born as the female sex and there was nothing in the rules that the ones who had not, could not wear the garment. None of his arguments of clothes not having gender and neither did color seemed to sway the, somehow insulted, teacher who sent him off with a note of detention for first the class, then the whole day when Nori refused to go home and change. It was stupid. 

However, that did not matter now, for the phone had stopped buzzing. Entirely. All he could do was to wring his hands above the desk, praying whatever good will was on this earth that it had been nothing of importance and it had solved itself. Perhaps it had not been texts but a phonecall? Perhaps a salesman, someone who had called the wrong number, Dori calling to say he had forgotten his lunch for he had. But none of that rang true. The silence were even worse than the buzzing. The clock chimed every passing second, the few steps outside were rolling thunder and his heart hammered so fast it would have made any drummer proud. 

The click of the door opening had the heart startled high enough to lodge the throat shut. Eyes whipping up to see… Dwalin? The archrival? The self proclaimed nemesis? The one who never ever did anything wrong? The stubborn oaf who was every teacher’s favorite because he won some sport event for the school last year? The sexy beast who Nori was sure could bench lift both of his brothers in weight should he be tested? The blunt man who Nori had yet to outsmart to ask out on a date, Dwalin?

Nori had every right to look ever so the part of a question mark as exactly that Dwalin, face flushed, with determination walked into the room, delivered a note and seated himself at the desk next to him. 

“Don’t ask.”

A grin slowly pulled on Nori’s face. “Wasn’t gonna.” Then they were hushed and none said a word before the last bell rang and Dwalin fled. The texts told the secrets though, little brother being the kind angel of tattle tale to Dori, who fate had given to be next to Balin when he heard, who had told someone of a number Nori did not have yet. Said number had demanded to know the truth, how he was and then for some reason apologizing. An impish and proud smile was on Nori’s face as he sauntered out, braided hair and under the knee-long pastel skirt. Soft whispers throughout the hall following, telling the tale of how goody two-shoes Dwalin had stood up for him and got a mark on his overall good behavior for cussing out a certain math-teacher. It felt good. Especially so, because now Nori had the apparently shy star-pupil’s number.


End file.
